


Friday I'm in Love

by smokalicious



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokalicious/pseuds/smokalicious
Summary: Gendry and Arya are highschool sweethearts with their own average complications.Is murder about to be one of them?





	Friday I'm in Love

Arya sat at her desk tapping a pencil against the wood. The sound somehow made her focus. She stared at the numbers on the board and absorbed the information as she waited to write it all down in her notes. She liked math a whole lot better than she liked other subjects in school. She was two classes ahead of her grade so everyone in the class was a junior or a senior. She was the only sophomore. She didn’t like the people in her grade. Maybe it was because they were idiots, maybe it was because they didn’t like  _ her _ \-- she wasn’t sure. All she knew was that her friends were upperclassman. Lommy and Hotpie were Juniors but, Hotpie was still in Algebra 1 and Lommy had already passed the requirements to graduate so he didn’t bother. 

“Psst, Arya.” Someone said from behind her. She furrowed her eyebrows and turned around slowly. Edric waved a folded up piece of lined paper in her face and she snatched it before he could poke her nose with it. “Someone asked me to give it to you.” He leaned back in his seat with a big, cheeky grin on his face. She rolled her eyes and turned back around to face the front of the classroom.

With nimble fingers she unfolded the paper. She kept her eyes forward to make sure the teacher wouldn't notice. She could copy down the notes later. It was easy. The paper hung over itself as she held it out in front of her. 

 

A,

Tonight?

-G

 

She exhaled sharply through her nose and turned her head to the side. Gendry sat on the opposite side of the room. They used to sit next to each other but the teacher didn’t like that very much. Gendry talked to her too much. He liked to whisper things in her ear. Most of it made her laugh but the stuff that grossed her out was what got them into real trouble. It was probably better that they didn’t sit together, anyways. She wanted to pass math and he made it even harder for her to focus. 

But, now that he wasn’t next to her for the hour they spent in Algebra 2, she found herself trying to sneak glances towards him. His head was shaved and growing back in all different directions. She liked it better when he had a full head of hair.

She moved her pencil over the paper, onto a patch of free space below his note. 

 

G,

Can’t. Studying. 

-A 

 

She turned around to Edric’s smug looking face and waved the note in it. “Pass this to Gendry.” She whispered. 

“Can’t you two text like normal people?” Edric whispered leaning forward against his desk. 

“I turn my phone off in class. I like to get good grades. Looks good for universities. Now, would you mind?” She threw the note onto his desk and waved a hand towards Gendry.

By the time it reached him the bell rang and class was over. She closed her binder over her notebook and threw it in her book bag and headed towards the crowd that filled the door. She was always the last to leave. Right after Gendry because he waited for her. She thought it was nice that he wanted to wait for her instead of getting all the way through the crowd. He was taller than everybody, he could practically bulldozed his way through. 

“So, tonight?” Gendry said, running through the desks. He walked sideways because he was too wide to fit all the way in between them.

“Didn’t you read the note?” She asked. 

“Nah, the bell rang before I could. Tell me, tonight?” Persistent. She almost wanted to change her answer. But, she sucked at Chemistry and needed the credit to pass. 

“Not gonna happen.” She said. She didn’t look at him because if she looked at him she would fall for his puppy dog eyes and end up hanging out with him. That was what always happened.

“Oh, come on.” He said. She could see a silhouette of the look on his face from the corner of her eye but she didn’t give into the temptation to look at him fully. She kept moving through to the doorway. She let him pass before her and they walked down the hall together. Her shoulder brushed up against his elbow reminding her yet again how short she was. 

“I have to study.” She said, practically reciting the letter they exchanged in class. How cliche of him. She gripped the strap of her bag and set her chin out. 

“You don’t need to study. You’re the cleverest girl in the Seven Kingdoms. Besides, wouldn’t you rather be with me stirring a little trouble?” She snorted. 

“Stirring a little trouble?” She echoed looking at him. 

“Is that a yes?” He lingered. He was hunched over with his face towards hers. His breath was warm against her cheek and he was almost close enough to kiss. She turned sideways until their faces were inches away from each other. She didn’t close the gap inbetween her mouths in purpose. 

“It’s a shut up.” She whispered.

“Make me.” He grinned.

She rolled her eyes and paused for a moment. She hated public displays of affection but she liked affection more than she should. All the way up until she was twelve she cringed whenever she saw people kissing. Even her own parents locking lips made her want to hurl her lunch. But, ever since she met Gendry her disgust faded away. She liked kissing him. She liked hugging him. She liked feeling his heat radiate onto her. She liked him and it made her feel a little less stupid every day.

“What do we have here?” Asked a familiarly obnoxious voice from behind them. Gendry scrambled away from her and she huffed a sigh of disappoint. She turned around to see Edric approaching behind them. He was always somewhere lurking about, killing the mood. At least that was what Gendry said. He used to absolutely love the poor guy. Arya didn’t mind him much but he did have his ways. 

“I dunno.” Arya slurred. Nonchalantly she turned to Gendry with a puzzled look. “What  _ do _ we have here?” 

“Arya’s rejecting my invitation to hang out tonight for studying.” Gendry said. He whispered the last bit like it was a curse word. “What do you think I should do, Ned?” 

Arya never called him that. It was like hanging out with her dad. She’d feel too bad about the drinking and smoking. Not that she partook in those sorts of things often. She liked to keep a clear head. Especially when danger lurked in every corner. She wanted to snort at that thought but kept a blank face as she observed Gendry and Edric. 

“Let her study and hang out with me instead?” Edric proposed. Gendry’s face twisted and he shook his head. He didn’t dislike Edric the way he used to when he first transferred. But, they still didn’t hang out together… Alone. It was always the three of them or large groups. Never any Edric and Gendry moments for the making. 

“You two should hang out.” Arya said. “Yeah, you should. You never hang out alone. And I can’t go out anyways, doesn’t mean you should stay in, G.” 

“I’m--” Gendry began but his face said it all.

“No hard feelings, pal.” Edric placed a hand on Gendry’s shoulder and gave it a nice pat. He moved past the pair of them and continued down the hallway to sit wherever it was he went off to every lunch period. Arya always sat with Gendry and if he was nowhere to be found she sat with Hotpie and Lommy. 

“Why don’t you ever hang out with Edric? I thought you were over the jealousy thing.” Arya asked. She knew Gendry didn’t get jealous anymore. The two of them knew each other better than they knew themselves. Anything that was going on in the opposites head was easy to read like the back of a book. She did, however, like teasing him. The fact that he thought she and Edric were ever going to be a thing was beyond her. He was a friend and nothing more. Besides, blondes weren’t particularly her speed. She liked the dark haired brooding ones who towered over her. Which, wasn’t narrowing it down much given the fact that she was shorter than anyone she came across. 

“You wish I was jealous. It turns you on, doesn’t it?” He put a hand over her shoulder and brought her close to his torso. She didn’t resist but she almost pushed him away out of pure instinct. She grabbed onto his forearm and held tightly.

“You wish it would.” She rolled her eyes. “I can’t hang out with you tonight. I’m serious.”

“I get it. I’ll sulk around by myself while you practice your equations or whatever. H20 is water, just remember that.” He said. She couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Now I know. Otherwise I would be entirely clueless.” She turned around and wrapped her hands around his wrists pulling him towards her. He pulled back in retaliation but didn’t struggle against her grip. “I have to cut this interaction short and get to Sansa if I want a ride home.”

“Why are you always ditching me?” He asked. His thick eyebrows furrowed in between each other and a frown was plastered on his tan skin. He was gorgeous. She could admire him for hours but she didn’t have the time in her schedule. School, family and extra curriculars had turned her in the ultimate worst girlfriend. Sometimes she wondered if she was really the relationship type. Growing up she had never shared many qualities with other girls. (By other girls she definitely meant Sansa.) She didn’t know a thing about makeup, her hair was always a moppy mess and her actions made her seem the anti-feminine. When Gendry had given her a second look and then a third and so on she had been so utterly shocked that her mind was tempted to ruin it right then and there. Somehow, though, she hadn’t. It was maintaining a real life relationship with a boy that was so impossible to her. 

“I’ll call you.” She claimed. She let go of his hands and made her way down the hallway. She wanted to look back at him to see if he was looking at her but she didn’t. She kept herself staring forward at the rest of the student body that washed in and out of their classes. Sansa was head of the yearbook so there was no doubt in Arya’s mind that she would be in Journalism working away. That was one thing Arya could say she admired about Sansa. Sansa had grown to become a leader.

When Arya entered the Journalism classroom Sansa was hunched over a large set of papers examining it carefully. The look on her face was sheer focus mixed with a little caffeine boost. Still, Sansa appeared a beauty beyond her years. It would have made a younger more immature version of Arya jealous but instead she was indifferent. 

Arya pulled out a chair and sat next to her sister. Sansa’s orangey-red hair pooled over the table and covered most of her torso with only a single braid containing the upper half of her hair. Arya could never grow her hair that long. When she was twelve she’d chopped it so short she looked like a boy for at least two years. Presently, it was down to her shoulders with nothing special to it. She liked it that way. Simple and easy to maintain. 

“Are you giving me a ride home?” Arya asked. Though, her tone made it seem more like a demand than anything. Sansa grunted and paused where she sat for a moment. She turned her head to Arya and shrugged.

“Dunno. Am I?” She asked returning her gaze to her work. 

“What crawled up your arse?” Arya asked. Sansa let out another groan of defeat.

“Nothing. School is just stressful as always. I will give you a ride home, don’t worry.”

“Is everything alright?” Arya asked. 

Sansa turned to look at her with tired eyes. Her blue eyes were dilated and swollen looking. 

“Life is fleeting, it seems. Did you hear about the dead kid by the lake? It’s sad. It makes me sad.” Sansa said with a frown. Arya swallowed roughly and shifted in her seat. 

“I mean, you didn’t know the kid, did you?” Arya asked. She wasn’t the best at dealing with death. It made her, much like Sansa, think too much. It made her sad inside. But, unlike Sansa she didn’t talk about it. She preferred to ignore it and shove it deep down where it belonged. There was no use dawning on things. 

“That doesn’t mean it’s not sad.” Sansa said. It was sad. But, Arya wasn’t going to think about that. “Anyways, I’m debating on whether or not it belongs in the paper. I doubt any faculty member would approve a  _ murder  _ story. But, the kid  _ died _ . He deserves a page at the very least.” She held up a piece of paper with scribbles and other pieces of paper pasted onto it and scratched at her own chin. Arya wasn’t sure if a murder story  _ did  _ belong in a high school newspaper. 

The bell rang and Sansa’s head shot up as she dropped the paper on to the desk. “It doesn’t matter.” She mumbled shoving her books into her purse. She swung it over her shoulder and Arya rose from her seat slowly. 

“I’ll meet you by the bike racks after school. Don’t be late because I’m not waiting.” Sansa was already out the door before Arya could even think of a response. She was never late. 

She turned to the papers that rested on the table and frowned. One had the word murder written in a thick black font followed by an even bigger exclamation point. Under it was a question that Arya had been wondering herself.  _ Was there a murderer in King’s Landing? _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I suck at writing so if this is poorly written give me a get out of jail pass this one time. 
> 
> I'm not sure what I'm doing with this fic but I wanted to write a new one for the sake of practice. Comment whether or not you think this story should be Arya and Gendry committing murders (Heather's style) or a story about them uncovering who the murderer is?


End file.
